Decisiones
by KeyKnows
Summary: Esta historia no es sobre amor. Tampoco es sobre venganza u odio. Ni tampoco es sobre destino. Es sobre decisiones, buenas y malas.


_Lo personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>Decisiones<strong>

"_Es gracioso, Sasuke. Nuestros lugares pudieron haberse invertido."_

Naruto. Naruto Shippuden Capitulo 215.

Sakura Haruno sudaba copiosamente mientras acarreaba agua de un rio cercano. Era un día de verano, con el sol brillando fuertemente en el despejado cielo azul. Con un par de baldes de madera llevaba agua hasta la entrada trasera de su casita de campo.

El rio no estaba lejos de su hogar, de hecho, aun con todos los riesgos que implicaba en época de lluvias, la casa se alzaba a veinte metros del cuerpo de agua. Ya no le faltaba tanto para llegar a la puerta, pero tenía que atravesar una pequeña valla que ella misma había puesto alrededor de la casa, con el fin de hacerla ver más bonita. Había funcionado a medias, pues las múltiples enredaderas y flores que había plantado cerca de ésta, sólo habían florecido en la parte de atrás, adelante no había más que pasto y un montón de plantas secas.

Llegó, tambaleándose por el peso del agua en las cubetas, hasta la verja donde una puerta entreabierta la recibió. Hizo a un lado la puerta con la cadera y se escabulló hacia el jardín. Entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió, y salió de ella un niño pequeño, de unos cuatro o cinco años de edad. Tenía el cabello rosa y los ojos color miel. Corriendo se acercó hasta ella.

— ¡Mamá! —Gritó entusiasta el pequeño, intentando quitarle una de las cubetas— ¡Yo te ayudo! —le dijo, mostrándole una enorme e infantil sonrisa.

Sakura dejó ambas cubetas en el suelo, y se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano mientras sonreía a su hijo.

—No, están muy pesadas —le explicó— ¿Dónde está tu hermana? —quiso saber desviando su mirada hacia la vivienda.

—No sé —respondió el pequeño, que de todas formas intentaba cargar una cubeta.

—Deja —le indicó en tono amable pero firme, pues no deseaba que su hijo tirara el agua y ella tuviera que ir por más.

Sin hacer caso a su orden el niño continuó con sus intentos vanos de levantar el agua. Ella supuso que no lo lograría y que terminaría rindiéndose después de un rato, así que tomó la otra cubeta y se dirigió al interior de la casa.

La puerta daba a la cocina. Cargó el agua hasta el fregadero, donde varios platos y demás utensilios de cocina la esperaban para ser lavados. Se puso a enjabonar los trastes, y por la gran ventana que había frente al fregadero pudo observar a su hijo aun intentando cargar la cubeta. Sus sonrosados labios formaron una sonrisa tierna.

El nombre del pequeño era Kenshin, como su padre. Había conocido a su marido hacía unos quince años atrás, cuando la cuarta guerra ninja terminó. Lo había encontrado mal herido y agonizando en una casa en ruinas, decidió ayudarlo y descubrió que él sólo era un comerciante que había elegido un mal día para pasar por ahí. La atracción, al menos física, fue inmediata.

Tiempo después de que la guerra terminara se encontraron de nuevo, y sencillamente se enamoraron y decidieron casarse, y junto a esa decisión estuvo la de irse lejos, muy, muy lejos, ahí donde ella no tuviera que llevar la dura vida de un ninja. Y la verdad ella deseaba pasar de esa vida. Ser un ninja necesitaba demasiada entrega, demasiado desgaste físico y emocional, y Sakura creía que en esa guerra, donde había perdido amigos y maestros, ya había dado todo lo que tenía.

Se fueron a vivir a una casita de campo en algún lugar perdido en las montañas. Se encontraban cerca de un pequeño pueblo, donde él se dedicó a su trabajo como comerciante. En cuanto a ella, se dedicó al hogar y a su primer hijo, una niña de cabello negro y ojos azules a la que nombre Rin. Según su esposo, era idéntica a su abuela, pero Sakura veía en los ojos azules de la pequeña la sombra de un amigo que había partido ya a la otra vida.

Cuando su segundo hijo nació, el risueño Kenshin, una vez más vio la huella de alguien a quien había conocido y amado.

Ahora que el tiempo había pasado, y que todos esos recuerdos, buenos y malos, habían quedado atrás, no podía evitar mirar a su hijo menor y pensar, por su carácter y jovialidad, en el bueno de Naruto, que para ese momento debía estar de lo más atareado con su puesto de Hokage. A veces pensaba en volver a Konoha, al menos para decir "Hola, sigo viva" y hablar un poco con su viejo amigo, quien estaba segura no dudaría en compartirle su valioso tiempo.

Terminó, hundida en sus pensamientos, de lavar los platos, así que comenzó a secarlos con un trapo de cocina. No se había dado cuenta de que su hijo ya no estaba en su rango de visión, y que la cubeta tampoco estaba donde la dejó,

Se dispuso a salir al patio para buscarlos, pero se tropezó y por poco cae por culpa de la cubeta de agua que ella no había llevado ahí. Se preguntó asombrada si su hijo había logrado llevar la cubeta hasta ahí, pero entonces vio por la ventana a su hija con expresión de fastidio caminando hacia la casa y al pequeño de cabello rosa detrás de ella.

—Déjame en paz —fue lo que escuchó que dijo Rin cuando entró por la puerta con un impetuoso movimiento.

— ¡Yo le estaba ayudando a mamá! —gritó con gran fuerza Kenshin, siguiendo a su hermana hasta el pequeño comedor, una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas.

—No la estabas ayudando, eres un inútil —soltó venenosa la de cabello negro, con una mirada de "soy mejor que tú".

—Rin —llamó Sakura acercándose hasta los dos— Te he dicho que no le hables así a tú hermano.

La niña, que estaba por cumplir los diez años, no dijo nada y miró hacia otro lado con aire digno. A sus hijos no les gustaba hacerla enojar, aun tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se molestaba.

— ¡Mamá! —chilló Kenshin, jalándola de la ropa— ¡Rin no me dejó ayudarte!

—Será para la próxima —le dijo tierna a su pequeño, acariciando su rosada cabellera. Luego se dirigió a su hija mayor— ¿Dónde está tu padre? —quiso saber, dejando de lado el incidente con el agua.

Rin se encogió en hombros, sin decir nada.

Y una vez más fue atacada por los recuerdos. Aunque ciertamente más expresiva, su hija le recordaba a Sasuke. No entendía cómo o por qué, pero sus dos hijos parecían tener la personalidad de los dos hombres más importantes en su vida, a demás de su marido claro.

Lo más gracioso del asunto, creía, era que sus hijos se portaban como en su momento lo hicieron Sasuke y Naruto. Kenshin quería ser como su hermana, hacer lo que ella y superarla, y Rin pasaba completamente de su hermano menor, ignorándolo la mayor parte del tiempo. Supuso que cuando crecieran las cosas se emparejarían más.

Eran momentos como ese, cuando notaba esas extrañas similitudes entre sus hijos y sus antiguos, muy antiguos, compañeros de equipo que agradecía con toda su alma el haber abandonado la vida ninja. El mundo era un lugar cruel, más aun siendo un ninja y enfrentándolo cara a cara, sin tapujos. De verdad estaba feliz de no haber sometido a su familia a esa dura vida.

Y ya que de nuevo se sumergía en pensamientos sobre esa vida que había dejado a tras, miró de soslayo a su hija.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba bien muerto, y su cuerpo había quedado frío y sin vida en algún lugar del campo de batalla, ahí donde Naruto lo dejó. Fue una dura decisión para el rubio. Una decisión difícil de afrontar, para todos.

—Mamá —llamó su hija, y al no recibir respuesta repitió con más ímpetu— ¡Mamá!

— ¿Eh? —Dijo Sakura como ida— ¿Qué pasa, hija?

—Es que no hacías caso —respondió Rin con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿En qué pensabas, mamá? —Preguntó el pequeño Kenshin, que tomaba asiento a lado de su hermana, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado que pasó desapercibida para él.

—Me acordaba de alguien —respondió sincera.

— ¿De algún novio? —cuestionó el niño con una sonrisa picara en la cara. Para su edad era muy agudo en esos temas.

Sakura rió divertida ante eso, y negó con la cabeza.

—No hijo, de un amigo —le aclaró, aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez su pequeño no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, siempre quiso que Sasuke fuera algo más.

— ¿Un amigo ninja? —preguntó ilusionado el niño.

Sakura se forzó a mostrar una sonrisa. Aunque no había estado muy de acuerdo, su marido les había contando a sus hijos de "la grandiosa ninja medico que me salvó la vida". Si bien agradecía lo de grandiosa, no le gustó que les hablara con tanto detalle de su pasado, creía que ese era el tipo de cosas que sólo ella debía decirles, cuando lo creyera apropiado.

—Si —se limitó a contestar.

— ¡Cuéntanos! —pidió entusiasta Kenshin, quien siempre se había mostrado de lo más interesado en las historias sobre el pasado de su madre.

—Yo me voy —anunció Rin, levantándose de su asiento y echándose su largo cabello hacia atrás—No quiero escuchar tus historias de amor.

Claro, porque Sakura Haruno siempre fue del tipo de mujer romántica, de esa a la que le gustan las historias rosas, del tipo que soñaba con su "felices para siempre". ¿Qué mujer no soñaba con eso, de todas formas? Les había contando en numerosas ocasiones, a petición de su pequeño, el cómo se había enamorado de su padre.

—No es una historia de amor —respondió Sakura, sentándose en la silla que su hija había desocupado— Es sobre el destino.

Y de inmediato quiso corregirse. Porque la historia que tenía en mente era sobre muchas cosas y ninguna. No era una historia de amor, tampoco era de venganza u odio. Ni mucho menos sobre el destino. Era sobre decisiones, buenas y malas.

—Cuéntanos —pidió de nuevo Kenshin.

Algo en la mirada perdida de su madre, que veía hacia la madera de la mesa y más allá, llamó la atención de Rin, así que la niña decidió sentarse en otra silla y esperar a que su madre hablara.

—Bueno… —comenzó Sakura, sin saber realmente por dónde empezar.

Lo que iba a decir no era del tipo de historias que se le cuentan a los niños, porque era una historia triste, cruel. Y por sobre todo real. Por esto último, y por esas similitudes que no dejaban de sorprenderle, creyó correcto contárselos.

—No es exactamente sobre el destino —les dijo a sus hijos, que esperaban atentos a que el cuento comenzara— Yo tenía dos amigos, eran mis compañeros de equipo cuando era gennin. Uno se llamaba Naruto —miró a su hijo pequeño— y el otro era Sasuke —desvió la mirada hacia su hija.

Guardo silencio, buscando las palabras para continuar. Mucho y poco sabían sus hijos sobre su pasado, casi todo lo que les contó fue sobre la guerra ninja, no lo que hubo antes de eso.

—Los dos estaban muy solos. Ninguno tenía padres —continuó, y sin querer hondar en ello prosiguió rápidamente— Sasuke quería vengarse de la persona que mató a su familia —creyó innecesario mencionar que esa persona había sido su hermano mayor— Y todo lo hacía para ser más fuerte y poder matar a esa persona. Naruto estaba muy solo porque la gente de la aldea le tenía miedo. Él tenía un demonio sellado dentro de su cuerpo, y la gente lo trataba mal por eso. Incluso yo, aunque no sabía bien porque —se encogió en hombros sin querer dar más explicaciones en ese aspecto.

Otro silencio, más largo que el anterior, pero ninguno de sus hijos quiso presionarla.

—Ellos, los tres, nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero Sasuke aun quería vengarse, y cuando se le ofreció la oportunidad de volverse más fuerte la tomó. Se fue de la aldea. Naruto trató de detenerlo y tuvieron una pelea. Naruto no quería dejarlo ir porque eran casi como hermanos, tenían un vinculo muy especial. Pero Sasuke era más fuerte así que se fue de todos modos. Estuvimos mucho tiempo buscándolo, y persiguiéndolo, para llevarlo de nuevo a la aldea y que todo volviera a ser como antes —hizo una pausa— Pero nada volvió a ser como antes.

Eran recuerdos tristes, y aunque ya era menos llorona que antes no pudo evitar sentir ganas de llorar. Porque Kakashi se lo dijo, le prometió que las cosas serían como antes, pero no fueron más que palabras vacías y sin fundamentos para calmar a una niña que sollozaba por sus dos amigos.

—Sasuke quería vengarse, y nadie le quitó eso de la cabeza. Naruto creía que podía salvarlo de eso, que podía traerlo de vuelta, pero no pudo. Nadie pudo. —Otra pausa, pequeña y reflexiva— Cuando eres un ninja —explicó, sin mirar a ninguno de sus hijos— Tienes que tomar decisiones difíciles. Tienes que escoger entre huir o salvar a tu compañero caído, entre pelear o dejarte vencer, entre salvar a tu equipo o cumplir con la misión. Había un hombre que ayudaba a Sasuke, se llamaba Madara —una vez más creyó inútiles los detalles— Él dijo que era el destino de Sasuke ser un vengador. Pero no es verdad. Sasuke siempre pudo elegir, pudo elegir entre quedarse con nosotros y ser feliz, o hundirse en…eso —titubeó y se mordió el labio. De verdad tenía ganas de llorar, pero se sobrepuso y resistió, no dejaría que los fantasmas del pasado la doblegaran frente a sus hijos— Naruto pudo elegir entre rendirse o no…y yo pude escoger entre olvidarme de Sasuke o no. —Una vez más hizo una pausa, más larga que las anteriores. Jugueteó con sus dedos por debajo de la mesa— Y las decisiones que tomamos nos llevaron a eso.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki estaba mal herido, y se arrastraba penosamente hacia su contrincante, dejando una estela de sangre a su paso. No dejaría, aunque le costara la vida y desperdiciara su último aliento en palabras que no serian oídas, que Sasuke abrazara por completo su venganza. Konoha no caería, él no caería, no por la obsesión del Uchiha y sus malas decisiones.<p>

Por otro lado, Sasuke estiraba una mano ensangrentada hacia su espada. No podía ver bien, pero notaba una mancha borrosa y naranja moviéndose lastimeramente hacia él. Naruto era de verdad idiota, aun después de todo intentaba hacerlo "entrar en razón". Aunque quisiera ya era demasiado tarde. Y no se arrepentía de ello.

—Sasuke… —un jadeo, casi un suspiro inaudible le habló desde varios metros adelante.

El moreno no respondió. Del otro lado, mucho más lejos, le parecía ver algo de color rosa que intentando ponerse de pie. Sakura también estaba mal herida, aunque no tanto como ellos.

— ¡¿Por qué? —gritó Naruto, y Sasuke concentró su atención en él— ¿Por qué no lo ves?

¿Era acaso una burla hacia el hecho de que se quedaba ciego? Dudaba que fuera así.

—Yo soy un vengador —respondió, diciendo su discurso de siempre— Este es mi destino, yo…

—No —interrumpió Uzumaki, acercándose más hacia él— Pudiste…pudiste haberte quedado en la aldea…pudiste ser feliz.

El rostro del moreno se contorsiono en una mueca de ira ¿Aun no lo entendía? ¡¿Cómo podía osar decir eso? Él, que no conocía lo que era una familia venía a decirle que pudo ser feliz sin ellos, que pudo seguir adelante con el estigma y el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres, y que se podía quedar en paz sabiendo que Itachi lo hizo por una _buena causa_. Naruto era estúpido, un estúpido idealista que soñaba con una utopía en la que todo lo malo se iba a la mierda, sin importar el daño que pudiera causar.

La vida era más cruel que eso, y aun con su infeliz infancia el rubio no lo entendía.

—No lo entiendes —le reprochó, con voz ronca— No lo entenderás nunca porque no sabes lo que se siente perder a…

— ¡Te perdí a ti! —interrumpió vehemente Naruto, con la sombra de las lagrimas en su mirada— ¡Y también quise matar a Itachi por matar a tu clan! —confesó— ¡Y quise matar a Orochimaru por usarte! ¡Y a Madara por alentarte!

¡Y a todo el puto mundo! ¿No se daba cuenta, acaso? Naruto no sabía lo que era una familia, no hasta que formó parte del equipo siete y su rival se convirtió en su hermano. Y había perdido aun más cosas en el camino de recuperar a alguien que estuvo perdido desde el principio, desde que tomó como única verdad las falsas palabras de despedida de su hermano y las enseñanzas de dos hombres con el corazón podrido.

Sasuke contestó:

—Fuiste tú el que se aferro a mí. No te pedí nada ¡No te pedí nada! —gritó enardecido, y sin pensarlo arrojó la espada que hacía poco había tomado, quedando esta varios metros alejada— ¡Tu también pudiste haber elegido vengarte de la gente que de odió, que te menospreció, de todas las personas que odiaron al zorro maldito de Konoha! Pero prefieres arriesgar tu vida por esos que siempre te verán como una amenaza.

Silencio, y el susurro de los gemidos de Sakura como música de fondo.

—Y tú me hubieras perseguido entonces —dijo Naruto en tono enigmático y solemne— Y me hubieras salvado de la venganza —lo pronunció seguro, sin titubeos, convencido de que así habrían sido las cosas.

—O te hubiera dejado solo —respondió venenoso el Uchiha.

Y fue cuando Naruto aprendió el peso, el valor de las decisiones, grandes o pequeñas. Porque pudo ser distinto. Porque Sasuke se pudo haber quedado en la aldea y ahora pelarían hombro con hombro contra Madara. Porque Naruto pudo escoger la venganza y el odio. Y Sakura pudo haber elegido no arrojarle la espada a Naruto.

Pero lo hizo, y Uzumaki entonces encontró esa salida que siempre había estado ahí pero que nunca quiso tocar. La espada terminó cerca de él y la tomó con firmeza entre sus maltrechos dedos.

Y pudo haber escogido negarse a la invitación que la de cabello rosa le hacía, pero tomó esa alternativa porque Naruto si quería ser feliz.

Sasuke también pudo haber elegido eso, olvidarse de su venganza y ser feliz junto con él y Sakura, y ser los mejores ninjas que el mundo jamás hubiera visto.

Pero no.

Y aunque Sasuke trató de usar su sharingan para protegerse, la debilidad, el cansancio y la falta de chakra no se lo permitieron, y su espada, empuñada por quien había sido su mejor amigo, le atravesó limpiamente el pecho, pasando por su corazón y haciéndolo escupir sangre, la cual fue a parar a la cara sollozante de Naruto, quien sin importar las cortadas se deslizó por la hoja katana sin soltarla.

Naruto Uzumaki decidió liberarse de Sasuke Uchiha, y vivir en consecuencia.

* * *

><p>Sus dos retoños la miraban con cara de no creérsela. No veían a su madre ofreciendo una espada para acabar con la vida de alguien, mucho menos con uno de sus amigos. Sakura, por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio, hundida en sus recuerdos, en esos últimos momentos en que vio a Sasuke con vida y en que Naruto se convirtió en un hombre.<p>

—Así es la vida —dijo resuelta poniéndose de pie— La vida de un ninja se basa en las decisiones, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Y —su hijo se veía de verdad emocionado con la historia— ¿Qué paso después?

—Lo que paso luego es historia para otro día —respondió, y aunque dudo por un momento decidió agregar— Ustedes me recuerdan mucho a Naruto y a Sasuke, no sé por qué se parecen a ellos.

Hubo un momento de reflexivo silencio, que fue roto por Rin, quien decidida pregunto:

—Mamá —comenzó la niña con tacto— ¿Nos enseñarías a ser ninjas?

Kenshin apoyó la moción moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

Y no sería hasta varios años después que sabría si la decisión que tomó ante esa pregunta era buena o mala, pero asintió con la cabeza, tal vez por la excitación de aquellos viejos recuerdos y las emociones de entonces bullendo furiosas en su corazón.

Y bueno o malo, decidió que a pesar de estar tan alejada ahora de la vida ninja, de estar segura de que era mejor estar alejada de esa vida, les enseñaría a sus hijos todo lo que pudiera.

Eran ellos quienes decidían aprender, eran ellos los que forjaban su destino, y ella los apoyaría, fuera buena o mala su elección. Después de todo Sakura tenía más o menos cinco años cuando decidió ser ninja, y era un poco mayor de diez cuando la gran aventura de formar parte del equipo siete comenzó.

* * *

><p><em>Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decir, pero cuando intento ponerlo aquí simplemente no sale. No sé si me ha quedado OOC de Sakura, o si esto encaja bien en el universo narutense, de todas formas me gustó, fue divertido escribirlo y estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. <em>

_¿Qué opinan ustedes? :D_


End file.
